Confessions
by EmmziieeCSC
Summary: First Person: Rachel. In the first few chapters Rachel is looking back at the last few months in the MIT Swearing I don't give summarys of my fics, I prefer people to find out as they read them, knowing nothing about what they're about Enjoy X
1. Chapter 1 Looking Back

Chapter 1 – Looking Back

"RACHEL!" Janet yelled. She seemed to think I was in a trance or something, like I couldn't hear her rant on at me. I could, I just didn't want to believe it. Why? I don't know, she was being sensible and I was stuck in this dream world, the manipulative twat was pissin' all over me and I was falling for it. Sometimes I wonder how I got the nickname Sherlock, well, deservedly anyway.

I just stared at her. I didn't want to argue, I didn't want to fall out. Janet's my best mate; we've never fallen out, not for longer than ten minutes.

"Rachel, please, can't you see he's using you?"

"I-I" I couldn't speak, my eyes welled up, I tried to look as if I didn't care but I knew I wasn't fooling anyone, let alone Janet.

"I've got work to do" Janet left the bathroom, the door slamming behind her and I couldn't hold it in any longer. I collapsed against the wall and cried. Looking back on it now, it still hurts, even though things have changed between us.

I texted Janet but she didn't reply, so I went back to the office and asked to talk to her on our next break, she seemed reluctant, but she agreed.

…..

"Did you get my text?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"Yes…I'm not gonna fall out with you over some petty argument, you didn't really think I'd-"

"No….no, of course not" I cut in, smiling. I did think that, I just hoped she couldn't tell.

"Rach" Janet turned to me

"What?"

"Open your eyes" and with that she walked back inside. I stubbed out my cigarette, sighed and followed her. I'd only just sat down when Gill told us we had to go knock on some guys door.

"Jamie Greene", she said, "is the guy we're looking for, we found traces of his blood on Sarah's – Sarah had been raped and murdered 3 weeks ago at her home in Chadderton - clothes and under her nails...its him"

Janet knocked on the door and for the first time ever I felt as if I shouldn't be there, shouldn't be in the job, I wasn't helping – I scuppered the Stelikos case, that wasn't helping, that was lying in court to save my own skin.

The door opened and Jamie was stood right in front of me, in boxer shorts and a dirty white t shirt.

"Jamie Greene?" Janet questioned

"Yeah" Jamie sounded and looked, I thought, incredibly bored and this, as I had learned, was usually a tell tale sign that something was up.

"I'm Detective Constable Scott, this is Detective Constable Bailey, can we come in please?

We sat down on the sofa and questioned Jamie; did he know a Sarah Halliday? Where was he on the night of the 2nd March 2012? You know, that kind of thing.

Jamie sat slouched; you'd have thought we'd just asked him what he had for breakfast not if he'd killed someone.

"I was here, watching telly all night" This is where cracks began to appear, he started stuttering and fidgeting in the chair, funny how a suspects body language can change at the mention of a name and they think we won't notice.

Kevin appeared from behind Jamie, he was holding a bag containing blood stained trousers and a small strand of hair.

"Jamie Greene, I'm arresting you on suspicion of the rape and murder of Sarah Halliday, you do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence"

...

The interrogation was relatively simple, in the grand scheme of things; he changed his story several times before settling on;

"Sarah was a mate from school, she rang me after she fell out with her boyfriend, she wanted to come over, I said no...that's the last I heard from her."

This was total bollocks of course, one of the first things we found out from her mother was that she wasn't in a relationship and she was a lesbian anyway, so that ruled out a boyfriend.

...

"We've got him, blood on his trousers... Sarah's, the hair...Sarah's, seems like the only thing he did to cover up was wash his hands" Gill smirked. She was obviously used to this, I wasn't.

...

I got home and sat in front of the TV with a glass of wine. Didn't pay much attention to what was on, X Factor or summat, I dunno. I just sat there, thinkin'. Can't remember what just remember sitting there, drinkin' for ages and then the phone ringin'.

"Look Janet, I'm sorry I-I...look I know he's a tw-"Janet cut me off mid-sentence;

"No Rach, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that I just" Janet sighed before continuing "It's just me an Ade, we argued again, I don't know what to do"

"You can come stay at mine if ya like?" I said. By this time I wasn't exactly sober so I don't know how coherent I sounded but, whatever I said, she seemed to understand.


	2. Chapter 2 Discussions

Chapter 2 - Discussions

"So, what's with the sudden change of tune missy?" Janet said. '_Shit, is it that obvious?' _I thought. I really am an idiot aren't I? I go from being a wreck this morning to a drunken twat to some sort of absurdly happy schoolgirl at the sight of her. Maybe it was the drink? Janet always said that drink on an empty stomach wasn't good. What was it she called me? An all singing, all dancing fully paid up member of the knob club? And I'm actually starting to agree with her.

"I just...I just don't want...I can't imagine Nick doin' that, I mean- I trailed off, what was I supposed to say? He wouldn't do that 'cos he loves me? I'm not that stupid, I would like to think he loved me, of course I would, but I think I knew even then that he didn't, not really. Changing the subject back to Janet I said, not expecting anything resembling an answer, not at this stage anyway.

"So what happened with you an' Ade then?"

"He isn't coping well with my mum staying over...she says what she thinks and he snaps...he left"

"When?"

"Last night" Janet looked at the floor.

"That's a complete overreactio-_" I said, in an attempt to comfort her.

"You don't know my mother!" she retorted, barely giving me time to finish my sentence.

"No...Look I'm sure you can sort things out" Well, what do you suggest? I couldn't think of anything better to say then and I still can't now.

"mmm" she rolled her eyes. It was the sort of reaction that could've meant anything, so I thought the safest bet was to smile. I smiled slightly, I didn't want to appear too happy, and got up to get more wine for us.

…

"Andy? But why? He's a dick." I had an inkling but really? I haven't thought much of him of late; he seems more and more content on splitting us up...oh you'll find out soon enough anyway, I don't want to give the idiot more words than is necessary.

"Oh, and Nick isn't?"

I stared at Janet, shocked at what she had just said. I looked away, sniffing, silent.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that...he hasn't changed Rachel, he's married for Christ's sake...and he hasn't left her for you has he?" This was more of a statement then a question I thought, but I answered anyway.

"He's asked me to marry 'im" I lied. I don't know why, it's what I wanted so it's what I said.

"Really?" Janet sounded surprised, and for the first time since joining the MIT it hit me just how much she hated Nick. Well, she was just going to have to deal with it, I thought then, it's my life not hers.

...

Gill called a meeting and went through the details of the case again.

"It seems Sarah" she said "was seeing someone, and it wasn't a girl"

"So she wasn't a dyke?" Kevin blurted out; he really was this childish, I didn't believe Janet when she said it. But no, she was right, he was a complete and utter knob. He wouldn't know which ways up, bless 'im.

"No, Kevin" Gill was clearly not impressed by the interruption and continued "so, she was seeing a guy, Tom Stevenson, who is friends with a Mr Jamie Greene" She smirked slightly. "I want Tom interviewed first thing tomorrow….okay, go home…sleep"

…..

Janet stared at me, then at the half empty wine bottle on the table. I think she disapproved of my drinking, I can't remember how much I drank, which probably means she had reason to.

"Rach, I think you've had enough of that for tonight" she said pushing the bottle away from me. I, of course, being slightly intoxicated, did not agree with this.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" I said pushing it back and pouring myself another glass, Janet smiled.

"Come on Sherlock, let's see if you can walk home" Janet joked. I didn't want to leave but I knew I needed to; I needed time to recuperate before Nick returned from London.

I can't remember what happened then but I must have got home alright because I woke up in bed, still in my work clothes, clearly changing clothes was too difficult a task to comprehend. I must've tried though cos I woke up with a cut on my head.


End file.
